


Never Prosper

by smack



Series: Decipher [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, My fascination with destiny told through wood, Ollivander never struck me as creepy before I wrote this..., Wand Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smack/pseuds/smack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of The Wand chooses The Wizard. </p>
<p>With his father's story of how he received his wand, and revealed his destiny in the same second, Albus approaches the store with more than a little caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> I originally called this "Excerpt 1: Albus' Wand. So... with my head cannon in place, there may be more of these. Excerpts and Continuations... 
> 
> Anyway. My head cannon makes Albus a little pretentious, and certainly a Gary Stu... but since nothing else is really written, I have time yet to change that.

Scorpius Malfoy had gotten a wand before him. 

This went through Albus's head several times before his father laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"That was the Malfoy boy, Albus. He must be in your class. For some reason I thought he was James's age." Harry shrugged. "Mr. Ollivander. Hello." 

"Harry, my dear boy, How many times must I tell you to call me Garrick?" The flimsy old man behind the counter stepped out and surveyed Harry and his son. "No wife with you today?"   
Harry smiled. "She's letting the other two talk her into getting another pet." He laughed and Ollivander joined him. 

"Now, Young Mr. Potter, Lets have a look at you." A measuring tape hovered behind Ollivander's left ear and it jerked forward at his wave. He looked at Harry. "Holly, Eleven inches, Phoenix feather. Quite Supple, yes Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled and nodded. "And now we look for the young Mr. Potter. Your brother walked away with a Maple wand I believe, but by the looks of you, the traits you share are not wand based." Ollivander held up a finger and walked into the back shelves. "I was just helping another Hogwarts first year…" Ollivander started and he walked off into the stacks. 

"Mr. Ollivander may come of a bit odd," Harry whispered, "But he really knows his stuff."

"...felt bad for the boy. He looked positively terrified. My assistant usually deals with the first timers. Better with people, you know, but he's contracted the flu, I'm afraid." Ollivander held three wand boxes in his hands before giving one last stare at Albus and plucking another one from a small stack in the corner. "Yes, try this wand, Mr. Potter." He held a silvery wand to the young boy. The small flick Albus gave to the wand crashed into a vase just behind Ollivander's desk. "Perhaps not." Harry laughed.

Nearly the same result came with the beech, the pear, and several other types until nearly a half hour had gone by. Ollivander gave him a considering look. "I suppose it can't hurt to try. I'm sure I still have one left in the very back…" Ollivander abandoned his customers for the back reaches of his store. 

"Dad, Why don't the wands work for me?" Albus asked, his heart seizing at the thought of not finding a wand. 

"The wand chooses the wizard." Harry responded. He shrugged. "I have faith that Ollivander has something that will suit you." Albus sighed and the two waited in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I don't think that Malfoy liked me." Albus said, twining his fingers around themselves. "He didn't even say hi." 

Harry snorted. "Did you?" Albus looked up at him and was interrupted by the return of Garrick Ollivander, holding two more boxes aloft.

"We will find your match, Mr. Potter, Not to fear. " He gave the boy an unusual look, before offering him the next wand. "This is one of my only elder wood wands. The possessors of elder wands are often unique." 

Harry gave the wand an odd look before raising his eyebrow at the Wand maker. "I didn't even know Elder was a regular wand wood." Ollivander scoffed and watched as Albus stared at the wand.

"Dad." Albus' voice was a whisper over the hum of his wand. The elder wand in the boy's hand began to vibrate, and sputter out golden sparks before happily quieting. The room gained an air of focus and Albus smiled softly. "This one." he said blissfully.

Harry nodded, having never seen that particular expression on his serious son's face. "That one, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander rang them up, casting the same unusual look in the Potter boy's direction. "You watch for it, young Potter. You'll be set on some quest to change the world." He passed the wand box to the younger before gesturing to Harry. "I have some cautions, If I may speak them to you?" 

Harry nodded and Albus went out to the street. 

"Father, That's the Potter boy." he heard faintly. The blonde boy from earlier was a few feet away, whispering in his father's ear. 

Draco nodded at Albus and Albus stared. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Albus stuttered. 

"Potter. Albus... Severus, was it not?" Albus nodded "And this is Scorpius, my son." Scorpius held out the hand not holding a cage. Albus smiled and shook, not seeing the expression come over Draco's face. 

"Hogwarts first year?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded.

"This is Aquila. He's a Siamese Cat." Scorpius shared. The cage was lifted and Albus admired the sleek furred cat.

"He's beautiful." Albus murmured, and Scorpius grinned. 

Draco glanced at his gold watch. "I am sorry, Albus, Scorpius and I must be leaving now. I'm sure we'll see you at the train?" He nodded at Albus and walked away. Scorpius sighed and smiled at Albus.

"See you." He said and ran after his father. 

Albus waved at his retreating back. "See you." 

"Who were you talking to?" Harry asked, his eyes hard. "You do remember what I told you about talking to strangers, right?" 

"He wasn't a stranger, Dad." Albus glanced in the direction of his new potential friend. "At least, he won't be."   
Harry sighed and took his son's shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure Molly's got something wonderful to eat at the Burrow." and the two walked off to find a fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Wizarding World's old superstition, ‘wand of elder, never prosper’. Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?


End file.
